Fiction Faceoff Episode 11: Aiko Kudo vs Nekomi Nabeshima
by Catman1998
Summary: Two of manga/anime's most famous green haired trollish athletic school girls compete in a fight to the death in a brutal duel to the death! It's Aiko Kudo from Baka and Test vs Nekomi Nabeshima from Medaka Box! Who will be left standing and who will lie dead on the ground!


Fiction Faceoff

Episode 11: Aiko Kudo vs Nekomi Nabeshima

No research...just good old fashion bloodshed.

BEGIN!

Disclaimer: The only reason why this story is rated M and not rated T, is because of a few puke scenes and the brutal finisher at the end. If it wasn't for those, this would have been rated T. However, if I did rate this story T and had those included, the site admins would take this story down. I'm only bringing this up because this episode may not look like it's rated M, but it only is because of those reasons. That is all and enjoy the episode!

The battle begins at a fighting arena known as the Electrodome fifty miles away from Tokyo Japan. Tonight, two popular intelligent green haired athletic school girls where competing in a fight to the death. These two girls were Aiko Kudo of Fumizuki Academy and Nekomi Nabeshima of Sandbox Academy. Each school's students were in the audience cheering for their girl to win this fight. In the Fumizuki Academy side, Aiko's friends Akihisa, Yuuji, Hideyoshi, Kouta, Mizuki, Minami, Miharu, Shouko, Yuuko, and Kubo were cheering on Aiko. And in the Sandbox Academy side, Nabeshima's friends Medaka, Zenkichi, Mogana, Akune, Shiranui, Youka, Myouri, Koga, Myouga, and Shigusa were cheering on their girl though they had their doubts, considering the fact that Nabeshima was facing a class A Fumizuki Academy student. As the crowd roared in excitement, the announcer took his place.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen of both Fumizuki Academy and Sandbox Academy! Tonight, we have a brutal duel to the death as both of Japan's most attractive, most athletic, and most intelligent green haired girls clash out in a brutal face off! In the red corner, representing Fumizuki Academy, she's fast, she's agile, she's slick, she's smooth, she's sly as a fox and quick as a ninja, it's class A's one and only...Aiko Kudo!

The Fumizuki Academy students roared in excitement. As Aiko ran out to make her introduction.

Akihisa: Go Aiko!

Mizuki: You can do it!

Minami: Go win this! For Fumizuki Academy!

Yuuko: Kick that bitch's ass!

Shouko: You better not fail Aiko or else…

Kubo: My...this sure took a turn on the weird side…

The spotlight then transitioned to the blue corner.

Announcer: And in the blue corner, representing Sandbox Academy, the former captain of the judo team who doesn't need no introduction. The strong, the brutal, the quick thinking, the slippery seal, the one and only...Nekomi Nabeshima!

As Nabeshima walked out to make her introduction, the students of Sandbox Academy roared in excitement.

Medaka: Go Nabeshima-senpai! You can win this!

Zenkichi: Show her who's boss!

Mogana: (This is about to get insane…)

Akune and Shiranui: Nabeshima-senpai!

Youka: (I hope that she knows what she's doing. Considering the fact that Ms Kudo is a class A student…)

Myouri: Well this is going to be interesting.

Koga: You can do it! Show that Fumizuki Academy loser that no one screws with the Sandbox Academy and the Abnormals!

Shigusa: Oh baby this is going to be so damn fun!

As the girls made it into the ring, they removed their robes; exposing their sports bras that they were wearing.

Nabeshima: Alright class A pro, you think you've got what it takes to beat a former judo captain?

Aiko: Ha! I'm the one who's gonna beat you up like a punching bag before and after I'm done with you.

Both Aiko and Nabeshima: Good luck! You're gonna need it sister.

The two practiced their punches and kicks before the announcer started his conformation for the fight to start.

Announcer: Here we go. And...FIGHT!

And thus, the true fight had begun. Nabeshima tried to do a right thrust punch at Aiko's face, but the ninja girl dodged it and delivered a hard right uppercut into Nabeshima's stomach. Aiko then jumped and did a hard left side kick at Nabeshima's head. The judo girl went down really hard.

Announcer: Unbelievable! Not only has Nabeshima been the first one to take damage, but we haven't even gone past the one minute mark and already Nabeshima is the first one down! Don't get too cocky Aiko, it ain't over yet!

Nabeshima got back up and smiled at the damage Aiko had delivered onto her.

Nabeshima: Gotta say, I'm extremely impressed. Can you keep?

Aiko: Of course I can! Just watch me chubby!

Aiko zoom passed every attack Nabeshima threw at her and delivered multiple quick punch attacks to Nabeshima's head and torso.

Announcer: And it looks like Nabeshima is being turned into a punching back by Aiko! But can the former judo captain get back into the game?

Aiko then climbed onto Nabeshima's shoulders and threw her down so hard that the impact of the sound had echoed across the entire stadium.

Announcer: Ye-ouch! Nabeshima goes down yet again! It looks like Aiko might be taking this fight unless Nabeshima can find a way to turn this fight around...and fast!

Nabeshima got back up. She now had multiple bruises on her belly as well as a black eye. Once again, Nabeshima had laughed at the injuries that Aiko had put upon her.

Aiko: (How...how is this chick still walking after I basically have been...no...it doesn't matter. The bigger they are, the harder they fall) I'm surprised that you're still walking. Considering the multiple injuries that I've put on you, you should be unconscious and accepting your defeat like the fat pig you are. Shouldn't have quit judo you stupid witch.

Nabeshima: (Hmph. This girl think she's got it all in the bag yet she fails to realize that she's falling right into my trap. Now that I've gotten at least somewhat of what she can mostly due after letting her attack me like a punching bag...it's time that the tables have turned.) Oh please, you think that you're all so smart just because you're a class A student yet you've fallen into my trap when Iet you beat me up. You've had your fun Kudo. Now it's my turn.

Suddenly the bell rang, ending round one. The two girls went back to their corners.

Announcer: And that's the end of round 1. So far Aiko has giving Nabeshima a run for her money, but I do believe that the former judo captain can make a strong comeback starting here. We'll just have to wait and see…

As the bell rang for round 2, the girls headed back in. Aiko speed towards Nabeshima and delivered yet another critical hit into her stomach; however this time, Nabeshima grabbed Aiko by the rib cage and slammed her into the ground very hard.

Announcer: I don't believe it! Nabeshima makes a strong and brutal comeback after taking the first hit yet again by throwing Aiko really hard into the ground!

Aiko got back up and tried to punch Nabeshima in the face, but the former judo captain thrusted her right fist into Aiko's face so hard, that the class A ninja girl flew all the way back and crashed right into the pole of her corner. Aiko's pupils shrunk as she was stunned at the punch her opponent delivered to her face. Not only that, but her nose was completely bruised and her cheeks were bright pink.

Aiko: (How...how did she-)

Nabeshima: Aw...giving up already? You're still beating me by like...a lot; but I understand if you don't want to fight anymore. I completely understand.

Aiko laughed like a clown back at her opponent.

Aiko: Oh I'm **far** from done. If you want to play dirty, that's fine by me. Don't think that I'll be going easy on you bitch nuts.

Nabeshima: Bring it on ninja girl.

The two clashed yet again. Aiko tried to do a high kick at Nabeshima, but the former judo captain grabbed her in mid air slammed her into the ground really hard. Aiko grabbed onto Nabeshima's neck with her legs and threw her across the arena. While Nabeshima went flying, Aiko quickly rushed up to her and did a 50 hit kick combo to Nabeshima's stomach. However, the former judo captain grabbed her and hit her in the face so hard, that she came crashing down super hard onto the ring. But the former judo captain wasn't done with her yet. Nabeshima then came flying down and did a super extreme body slam on Aiko's stomach. The ninja girl barfed a small puddle of blood.

Nabeshima: Heh, that looked like it hurt…

Aiko got back up and was about to end everything right here and right now.

Aiko: Clever girl. You are beautiful, I'll give you that. But speed will always defeat brawn in the end. You better keep chubby, because I'm going to bruise you up really, really, really good.

Nabeshima: Cocky are we? Even if you beat the stuffing out of me, I'll still have one simple advantage over you: I'm not your average dumb brawn.

The two clashed out yet again as both tried to deliver a punch at the other one's face. Nabeshima tried to do a sneak kick at Aiko, but the ninja girl jucked her and got to the kick first. Nabeshima then went flying in the air as Aiko jump in mid air and did another 50 hit combo on her. The ninja girl finished by thrusting her feet into her stomach. On impact of landing back in the ring, Aiko's feet went deeper and deeper into Nabeshima's stomach. The former judo captain puked really badly after that. It only got worse when Aiko slammed her right foot onto her (Nabeshima's) stomach as if she had won.

Announcer: Oh man! Nabeshima goes down yet again! Could this be the end of the former judo captain of Sandbox Academy?

Aiko: Ouch. That look like it hurt...Are you giving up already? If you are, I completely understand.

Nabeshima then started laughing hysterically at her opponent's word.

Nabeshima: Girl, you don't know 60% of what I can even do.

Aiko: Wait, what?

Nabeshima grabbed Aiko by the shoulders and slammed her head into the ninja girl's face.

Nabeshima: Like I said, I'm not your average dumb brawn.

Aiko charged at Nabeshima and tried to do a kick to the former judo captain's stomach, but Nabeshima jumped and delivered a hard right side kick to Aiko's face.

Announcer: Woah! Out of nowhere Nabeshima gets back on her feet and delivers a head but and a right kick into Aiko's face! This could be the end right here ladies and gentlemen!

Aiko charged at Nabeshima again and tried to punch her with her left fist. Nabeshima dodged it and thrusted her right fist into the muscle of Aiko's left arm. The punch was so strong that the impact had broke the bone inside of the arm, breaking Aiko's left arm completely. As Aiko was screaming in pain, Nabeshima rushed in and did a 100 hit combo on Aiko. She then thrusted her left fist into Aiko's stomach so hard that it penetrated right through it. And finally, Nabeshima had delivered a super hard right side kick into Aiko's face. The kick was so hard that the head had twisted brutally away from where it was supposed to be positioned; breaking the neck. Aiko's corpse fell on the floor of the ring, bleeding out a stream of blood from the penetrated abdomen. Nabeshima raised her arms in victory as she had just won the match.

Announcer: And taking the win for tonight's match up is Nekomi Nabeshima of the Sandbox Academy! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see a psychiatrist…

After the match up, the academies had went and did their own thangs. Fumizuki Academy had a funeral for Aiko. Shouko Kirishima, the top year 2 student and class A rep went to pay her respects to her fallen friend.

Shouko: Aiko, you're fired.

Meanwhile, the Sandbox Academy threw a huge party for Nabeshima's victory. Medaka congratulated her for winning the fight.

Nabeshima: Ah shucks guys, it was nothing. I actually had a great time!

Nabeshima glaced at the camera guy as she closed her right eye and stuck out her tongue while forming her kitty cat smile.

Winner: Nekomi Nabeshima

Next Episode: Carnage vs Alex Mercer (Marvel vs Prototype)

Author's First Note: This episode was made as an early back to school special. I was originally going to do it next Monday (considering that's when I go back to school), but due to time I am unable to do that. So instead I decided to release it a week earlier than planned.

Author's Second Note: Carnage vs Alex will be coming out next Tuesday in honor of the release of the newest episode of Screwattack's hit versus series Death Battle: Carnage vs Lucy Diclonius. While I do prefer Alex to fight Cole McGrath from Infamous, I'm doing this fight because of the reason I had just mentioned.


End file.
